Pemuda Bermata Merah
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Untuk IHAFest Agustus bulan ini yang bertema festival. Ludwig tidak menyukai Oktoberfest. Namun semua berubah saat ia bertemu dengan pemuda bermata merah.


Disclaimer : Hidekazu Himaruya

Summary

_Oktoberfest. Sebuah festival yang selalu didamba oleh orang-orang Jerman –kecuali Ludwig. Baginya, Oktoberfest bukan apa-apa kecuali kenangan buruk yang tak ingin ia ungkit kembali._

A/N

Fic ini saya publish sebagai tanda partisipasi saya dalam IHAFest yang berlangsung selama seminggu ini. Menang atau kalah, saya akan terus berkarya.

Selamat Membaca!

-Ludwig's Point of View-

Bagi masyarakat Jerman, Oktoberfest adalah sebuah perayaan yang paling ditunggu-tunggu. Bir di mana-mana, makan bersama sambil meneguk bergelas-gelas bir segar semau kita, kadang wanita-wanita cantik setengah mabuk menyanyi dan menari di sepanjang festival.

Tapi tidak denganku. Oktoberfest adalah salah satu dari sekian pesta minum yang sangat kuhindari. Tidak, aku tidak benci, justru aku sangat ingin ke sana. Sangat ingin ke sana. Aku ingin meminum setiap bir yang ada di sana –satu gelas untuk setiap bir, kalau uangku cukup. Aku ingin minum dan menikmati Oktoberfest bersama teman-temanku. Lalu mengantar Feli yang mabuk total pulang ke rumahnya, dan dimarahi Lovino yang khawatir setengah mati.

Tetapi dibandingkan bir-bir dan wanita-wanita itu, serta Feli yang berkali lipat lebih manis saat ia mabuk, aku lebih memilih bekerja sambilan di toko buku tempat aku biasa bekerja. Demi uang kuliah dan biaya hidup sehari-hari. Ya, aku hidup sendiri. Aku hidup sendiri di rumahku –setelah dia meninggalkan aku.

"Ludwig, kamu tidak boleh minum bir, ya!"

Suara serak itu masih bergema di kedua telingaku hingga kini. Kalimat itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang kudengar darinya. Tak pernah kudengar lagi dia bicara setelah itu. Dia pergi tanpa kata-kata perpisahan dan tak pernah kembali lagi.

Dulu aku tinggal dengan dia –kakakku. Dia sangat menyukai festival bir yang selalu ada –terutama Oktoberfest yang biasanya hanya selama enam belas atau delapan belas hari. Kalau tidak dengan dua sahabatnya, dia mengajakku pergi ke festival itu. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia mengizinkan aku minum barang seteguk saja.

Lalu, ia menghilang begitu saja. Selama lima tahun berturut-turut, tanpa surat maupun e-mail. Tak ada kabar untukku darinya. Kedua sahabatnya pun tak pernah terlihat lagi olehku. Selama dia tak ada, aku mengurus diriku sendiri. Hingga akhirnya, sampai sekarang aku tak ingat sosok kakakku seperti apa. Hal itulah yang menyebabkanku tak pernah bicara mengenai keluargaku lagi. Seorang yang kusebut 'kakak' itu tak pernah kuungkit dalam pembicaraan. Bagiku, dia sudah mati.

"Hai, melamun! Mentang-mentang lagi sepi jangan diam saja, da!"

Ivan mengakhiri nostalgia pahit dalam kepalaku secara tiba-tiba. Dia adalah teman kuliah sekaligus pekerja sambilan di sini. Biasanya dia akan pulang lebih awal. Dia petugas kebersihan sementara aku kasir. Memang dia tak terlalu menyebalkan –hanya saja, aku selalu merasa diikuti olehnya.

"Aku mau pulang, da!"

Tuh 'kan. Entah apa yang ia ingin lakukan di flatnya yang cukup besar namun sepi. Padahal dia sering curhat mengenai adik perempuannya yang berkali-kali melamarnya. Sedangkan kakak perempuannya yang kutemui saat ia mampir ke toko ini sangat baik hati meski agak cengeng. Manis pula. Bukan berarti aku menyukainya lho, memang kenyataannya seperti itu.

"Sana pulang. Biar aku yang menutup toko nanti."

Ivan berlari menuju pintu dan kutangkap kunci toko yang ia lemparkan kepadaku.

"Spasibo, Ludwig!"

Lalu ia menyeberangi jalan raya Kota Munich yang agak ramai. Mungkin ia mau mengunjungi Oktoberfest itu atau menemui cowok incarannya. Ya, serius, seorang cowok–mahasiswa Chinamanis yang tinggal tak jauh dari sini.

Aku masih tetap berada di tempat kerja. Kuharap akan ada pelanggan datang. Sayangnya, hingga pukul sembilan lewat tak ada siapapun yang membuka pintu toko. Namun aku tetap setia menunggu, kadang membaca buku-buku itu untuk membunuh waktu. Lama-lama aku bosan, lalu kuambil kunci toko di laciku. Tadinya aku ingin menutup toko dan tidur di rumah, namun niatku dibatalkan oleh kedatangan seseorang yang tak kukenal.

Ia memandang ke dalam lewat kaca, memastikan bahwa toko ini masih buka. Barulah ia membuka pintu kaca dan masuk. Aku kenal baik setiap orang yang membeli buku di sini –namun tidak dia. Aku tak pernah mengenalinya. Segera aku kembali ke belakang meja kasir sambil sedikit-sedikit mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

Rambutnya kelabu-perak berantakan seolah terlalu banyak tertiup angin kencang. Kulitnya putih, sangat putih, tidak kuning atau sawo matang cerah. Tubuhnya tegap namun tak lebih tinggi dariku. Ia membawa tas ransel yang cukup besar, membuatku berpikir bahwa ia adalah seorang backpacker. Namun yang membuatku cukup tertarik padanya adalah matanya. Sepasang mata tajam dengan iris merah.

"Hei, aku titip tasku ya! Berat sekali nih," katanya sambil meletakkan ransel itu di lantai pinggir meja kasir hingga berbunyi. Perjalanan macam apa yang telah ia tempuh?

Saat aku memerhatikan sebentar wajahnya, mendadak aku merasa bahwa aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku tak tahu kapan, namun sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Meninggalkan aku dalam kebingunganku, ia melangkah menuju rak buku-buku sastra dan tak mengacuhkanku lagi. Dalam beberapa menit aku sudah tak merasakan keberadaannya di lantai satu.

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, jam demi jam. Aku menunggunya melangkah menuju kasir dengan buku yang ia inginkan. Tiga puluh menit, satu jam, satu jam tiga puluh menit telah lewat. Sepertinya penantianku akan sia-sia saja. Dia tak kunjung menampakkan diri. Sebenarnya apa yang menarik hatinya di lantai dua? Waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul sepuluh, berarti aku harus segera menutup toko. Kumasukkan kunci toko ke dalam kantung celanaku dan mulai naik ke lantai dua untuk menemuinya.

"Tuan?" kataku tidak kepada siapa-siapa, "Kami akan tutup."

Tak ada jawaban. Sebenarnya aku malas memutari lantai dua ini, tetapi berhubung aku tak mungkin meninggalkan pembeli sendirian dalam toko yang terkunci, dengan berat kulangkahkan kakiku berkeliling di antara rak-rak buku. Hampir aku menyerah mencarinya –ternyata ia tengah bersandar ke dinding sambil menatap langit gelap Kota Munich yang dihiasi bintang-bintang lewat kaca besar.

"Tuan," kataku sopan sambil menghampirinya, "kami sebentar lagi tutup."

"Lalu kenapa?"

Ia menjawabku tanpa menoleh padaku sama sekali. Satu hal yang membuatku merasa sedikit tertohok adalah –suara seraknya mengingatkanku kepada kakakku yang tidak pernah kulihat lagi.

"Saya mohon Anda segera membayar buku yang Anda beli di kasir, karena saya akan menutup toko ini dan membukanya lagi esok pukul sembilan."

"Aku tak berminat membeli buku apapun."

Aku menghela napas, "Jika begitu, saya mohon Anda pulang, saya akan mengunci semua pintu dan jendela toko ini."

Dia tak menjawab. Menerawang langit, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Kemudian akhirnya ia menoleh padaku dengan sebuah senyum jahil yang mengesalkanku.

"Kau mau cepat-cepat ke Oktoberfest itu, ya?"

Ada saja orang yang tak pernah kenal denganku bertanya seperti itu.

"Tidak."

"Bohong… Pasti pacarmu sudah menunggumu di sana, ya 'kan?"

Aku tak suka senyum pemuda itu. Kesannya ia mengejekku –atau jangan-jangan menggodaku?

"Tidak, Tuan," jawabku sabar, "saya hanya ingin Anda –"

"Kalau kau mau ikut ke sana bersamaku, aku akan meninggalkan toko ini. Bagaimana?"

Aku mulai bimbang. Kalau boleh, aku lebih memilih menguncinya semalaman di sini dan pulang dengan sedikit rasa bersalah. Resiko terbesarnya adalah esok hari toko buku ini akan ada di berita utama koran pagi dengan judul "Backpacker Dikurung Semalaman" dan kemungkinan aku akan dipecat bosku.

Namun jika aku pergi ke Oktoberfest bersamanya...

"Ayolah, kau mau aku pergi atau tidak?"

Yah, kurasa tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya menemaninya ke sana, bukan menemaninya makan malam dan menenggak bergelas-gelas bir. Aku juga tidak melanggar larangan kakakku yang sudah tiada, 'kan. Kalau orang ini berbuat macam-macam padaku, tinggal kuhajar dia dengan tinjuku.

"Ya," kataku akhirnya, "aku mau."

Pemuda bermata merah itu segera turun ke lantai satu, meninggalkan aku sendiri mengunci jendela dan toilet di lantai dua. Setelah pekerjaanku selesai, aku menyusulnya ke lantai satu. Ia sudah ada di luar, berdiri sendiri dekat lampu jalanan. Kuambil barang-barangku dan kususul dia keluar. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah benda kuning bulat melesat cepat dari pintu toko yang masih terbuka.

"Mein Gott," kataku terkejut, "apa itu?"

"Gilbird!" alih-alih menghindar, pemuda itu malah menangkap "benda" itu dengan gembira dan memeluknya seolah telah lama tak bertemu, "Kukira kamu tak ikut masuk ke dalam!"

Aku menatapnya bingung. Pemuda itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari si kuning itu dan bertemu mata denganku. Kemudian ia melepasnya dan saat itulah aku mengerti bahwa Gilbird, kalau aku tak salah dengar tadi, adalah burung kecil peliharaannya. Burung itu hinggap sebentar di bahu kanannya, lalu terbang kembali di udara.

"Cepat," katanya sementara aku mengunci pintu masuk, "jangan sampai birnya habis. Aku rindu sekali bir kota kelahiranku."

Aku tak menjawab. Kuberi isyarat padanya untuk meninggalkan toko dan pergi ke Oktoberfest yang ia inginkan. Tak terlalu jauh sebenarnya, cukup berjalan kaki selama kurang lebih tiga puluh menit maka kita akan sampai di sebuah tenda besar tempat festival itu diselenggarakan. Kelihatannya ia semangat sekali –seakan sudah puluhan tahun tidak meminum bir khas Jerman.

"Ah, senangnya bisa pulang ke rumah!"

Aku sedikit terkejut melihat selebrasi kecilnya. Ia segera berlari mencari meja yang kosong, menempatkan tas beratnya di sana, dan menarikku yang tadinya ingin beranjak pulang ke meja.

"Hei," protesku, "apa-apaan kau? Aku mau pulang!"

"Kau 'kan sudah berjanji untuk menemaniku minum," katanya santai, "sudah, duduk saja yang manis dan minumlah bersamaku!"

"Tapi aku tak berjanji menemanimu minum," sanggahku sambil duduk di bangku hadapannya, "aku hanya ingin menemanimu ke sini!"

"Nona, dua gelas Fischer-Vroni!"

Ah! Sial, apa mau orang ini sih? Sudah kubilang aku tak mau minum bersamanya! Lalu –Fischer-Vroni! Itu bir paling mahal di sini dengan harga 8.50 €! Kalau begini aku tak bisa menolak –wanita pembawa bir itu seudah terlanjur menghampiri meja kami dengan delapan gelas bir berukuran satu liter.

"Ah, ya! Terima kasih, Nona!" wanita itu pergi seiring pemuda itu menyapanya. Kemudian ia menatap mata biruku sejenak dan langsung meneguk birnya hingga tinggal dua pertiganya.

"Lho, kenapa bengong?" tanyanya bingung padaku, "Minum saja birmu, tak usah formal begitu denganku!"

"Aku tidak minum."

Pemuda bermata merah itu tertawa geli.

"...ha ha ha –yang benar saja? Kau tinggal di Jerman tapi tak pernah minum bir? Jangan bergurau, Nak! Baru tahu aku, ada orang Jerman tidak tahan alkohol..."

"Aku serius. Aku tak mau minum dan bernasib seperti kakakku."

Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa aku harus menyebut orang itu di depan orang yang tak kukenali. Syukurlah, ia tak peduli. Kubiarkan saja ia tertawa hingga setitik air mata muncul di mata kirinya. Menyeka air matanya sendiri, menghentikan tawanya, lalu –menyentuh daguku dengan jarinya yang putih.

"Hei, aku mengerti," kujauhkan wajahku darinya, "kau takut setelah kau mabuk, aku akan melakukan sesuatu denganmu di rumahku yang lama kutinggalkan, iya 'kan?"

"Tidak," jawabku dingin, "aku tak takut padamu."

"Kalau begitu," ia mengedikkan kepalanya ke gelas birku, "dan lagi apa maksudmu tak ingin bernasib seperti kakakmu? Kau punya kakak –oh, aku tahu. Kakakmu perempuan dan ia bernasib sial setelah minum di Oktoberfest, iya 'kan?"

"Negatif," kataku lagi, "kakakku laki-laki."

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Dia sudah mati," aku menjawabnya dengan suara sangat rendah, "tenggak saja birmu."

Alih-alih meminum habis birnya, mata merahnya menatapku bingung. Kelihatannya ia terkejut dengan sikapku tadi –memangnya salah jika aku menjawab seperti itu?

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Kini giliranku yang menatapnya sengit. Mau apa sih dia menanyaiku tentang dia? Aku tak suka membicarakan kakakku yang tak jelas keberadaannya! Memangnya dia kenal dengan kakakku –atau bisa membawanya lagi ke sini?

"Jadi?" lagi-lagi ia menuntut jawabanku. Kurasa aku tak punya pilihan. Dia sudah mentratkirku segelas bir mahal yang bahkan tak kusentuh, jadi mungkin ini bisa membalasnya.

"Dulu aku tinggal dengan kakakku," kataku mulai bercerita, "hanya berdua dengan dia. Kedua orangtuaku sudah tidak ada. Aku dan kakakku berselisih lima tahun, tapi kami selalu akur dan peduli satu sama lain –ah, kadang-kadang kami juga memperselisihkan hal-hal kecil, sih –"

"Entah apa yang kalian berdua lakukan pada malam hari," pemuda berkulit putih itu menggumam dan segera kutatap ia dengan dingin, "eh... Iya. Kau sedang cerita, lanjutkan saja."

"Kami selalu berbagi dalam segala hal –kecuali satu. Oktoberfest. Kakakku tak pernah mengizinkan aku pergi ke Oktoberfest sementara ia tak pernah absen sekalipun dalam festival itu. Sampai suatu hari, ia mengajakku pergi."

Pemuda bermata merah itu kelihatannya tertarik dengan bagian ini.

"Waktu itu," aku menatap langit-langit tenda besar tempat kami minum, "usiaku lima belas tahun. Katanya, ia merasa bahwa aku sudah cukup untuk sedikit mabuk dan menggoda wanita, kemudian ia mengantarku yang sangat bersemangat mengunjungi Oktoberfest pertamaku. Dia selalu melarangku menenggak minuman beralkohol, kecuali kali itu. Tapi, tak kusangka bahwa hari ketujuh Oktoberfest adalah hari terakhirku melihat kakak."

"Apa dia mabuk lalu tertabrak mobil polisi hingga terpental ke depan pintu rumahmu?" tanyanya penasaran –berusaha menghilangkan kesan kaku di antara kami.

"Ngaco saja kau," sergahku, "aku sendiri tak tahu bagaimana nasibnya setelah itu. Pada pukul sepuluh malam, mendadak kakakku berlari pulang meninggalkan aku sendirian bersama kedua temannya di tenda minum. Kedua temannya pun akhirnya meninggalkan aku dengan alasan ingin mencari kakakku. Tapi sampai tengah malam, mereka bertiga tak pernah terlihat olehku."

Pemuda berkulit putih itu duduk lebih tegak. Sepertinya ia ingin bicara sesuatu, namun tangannya mengisyaratkan agar aku melanjutkan ceritaku.

"Begitulah. Di festival yang ramai, di jalan, bahkan di rumah, aku tak menemukannya. Di rumah tak ada pesan apapun yang menjelaskan kepergiannya. Meski begitu aku masih setia menunggunya pulang –tak pernah aku berani masuk ke kamarnya. Namun sampai lima tahun hingga aku tak ingat wajah dan namanya lagi, sebenarnya aku masih ingin bertemu dengannya. Karena keberadaannya yang tak pernah jelas itulah aku selalu menjawab bahwa dia sudah mati."

Aku terdiam. Mendadak terkenang masa-masa saat aku bersama kakakku. Saat aku memasak berdua dengannya di dapur, saat ia mengajakku ke Oktoberfest, saat ia memelukku dan menemaniku tidur ketika aku masih takut gelap...

"Lalu bagaimana?"

Jantungku berdegup lebih cepat ketika aku teringat kakakku. Orang ini telah membuatku merindukan kembali dirinya yang sudah kulupakan sama sekali. Atau mungkin, dirinya yang melupakanku sama sekali. Tidak pernah dadaku terasa sesak seperti ini. Aku –aku benar-benar rindu kepadanya!

"Sudah –cukup," kataku dengan suara bergetar, "habiskan saja birku kalau kau mau. Aku –ingin keluar."

Aku meninggalkannya sendiri dalam tenda minum bersama pengunjung lainnya. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke sebuah lapangan rumput yang agak jauh dari tempat Oktoberfest berlangsung. Kurebahkan tubuhku di atas rumput yang cukup tebal. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menatap langit gelap berbintang yang jauh.

Aku tak tahu siapa orang itu. Aku tak pernah mengenalnya. Namun mengapa dengan mudahnya aku menceritakan masa laluku kepadanya? Hingga perasaanku kembali hancur begini –seakan dia baru saja meninggalkan aku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa nyaman berbicara dengannya. Seolah dia paham perasaanku, aku bahkan meneruskan kisahku sambil berharap dia mau tinggal bersamaku sebagai pengganti kakakku...

Sebuah tas ransel besar mendarat di sebelah kiri perutku. Itu –pemuda bermata merah tadi!

"Rupanya kau di sini. Ngapain sih kau?"

"Ka –kau..." aku buru-buru bangkit ingin berdiri, namun dia segera menahanku. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku ada di sini?

"Biar saja. Aku juga ingin melihat langit. Ah, bintangnya banyak!"

Dalam hitungan detik ia telah melempar tubuhnya sendiri berbaring di sebelah kananku. Aku hanya bisa diam saat ia menggumam sendiri. Aku berusaha berkonsentrasi pada langit berbintang di hadapanku, namun hatiku terus memintaku berbicara lagi dengannya.

"Hei, tahu nggak. Kalau mendengar ceritamu tadi, entah kenapa aku jadi ingat seseorang," katanya tiba-tiba.

"Oh ya?"

"Ha ha. Lucu deh. Masalahnya kalau cerita kita berdua digabungkan, jadinya 'nyambung'! Padahal nggak mungkin terjadi tuh..."

Lalu apa yang mau kau ceritakan padaku, pemuda berambut kelabu perak?

"Dulu aku punya adik," katanya dengan suara seraknya, "rambutnya pirang, matanya biru, persis seperti kamu. Tapi dia nggak putih seperti aku karena kebanyakan main di luar! Hahaha!"

Kenapa dia tertawa? Wajar saja, 'kan, bila anak laki-laki suka bermain di luar rumah?

"Lalu kami juga beda lima tahun. Dia adik yang baik, lho! Ah, iya... " ia mendehem, "... jadi, waktu itu malam Oktoberfest –yang keberapa, begitulah, aku lupa. Intinya sih ketika aku sedang bersama adikku, Francis, dan Antonio –teman dekatku, tiba-tiba aku ingat dengan jadwal penerbangan ke Amerika malam itu. Aku dan kedua temanku akan berangkat ke Amerika malam itu juga –untuk belajar di Harvard! Maka aku segera kabur ke rumah, mengambil barang-barang sekenanya, dan segera melesat ke bandara naik taksi..."

Ia tertawa pahit. Menghirup harum rerumputan hijau di sekeliling kami, menghembuskan napas, lalu melanjutkan ceritanya lagi.

"Ketika pesawat _take-off_, Antonio mengingatkanku bahwa adikku masih ada di tenda Oktoberfest. Awalnya aku marah pada mereka berdua yang tidak membawa adikku ke bandara, namun semua telah berlalu hingga marah pun percuma. Setelah turun, aku mencoba menghubungi adikku, namun pulsaku habis... Kau bisa bayangkan betapa –betapa menyesalnya aku waktu itu."

Aku mengerti. Dia dan aku sama-sama pernah kehilangan seseorang, sehingga kami bisa saling mengerti. Ah, untuknya sih, bukan kehilangan –tapi kesalahan.

"Waktu terus berjalan, tak terasa ponselku juga kujual demi biaya hidup di sana. Aku tak seperti Antonio yang bisa mengamen sambil main gitar atau Francis yang mudah menarik hati wanita... Sesibuk apapun aku menjalani kehidupan kuliahku di sana, aku selalu teringat kepada adikku."

Orang ini tanpa persiapan apa-apa dan berani mengadu nasib di Amerika. Aku sendiri tak pernah berani bermimpi setinggi itu. Sekali lagi, ia mengingatkanku kepada kakakku yang tak mudah menyerah begitu saja pada nasib.

"Susahnya, aku tak punya apa-apa untuk menghubungi adikku. Aku hanya bisa berdoa. Berdoa agar ia tidak seperti Antonio yang menderita pedofilia... agar ia tidak seperti Francis yang pacarnya di mana-mana... tidak seperti kakaknya yang bersuara parau dan tak bisa apa-apa..."

Ia menghela napas panjang. Tangan kirinya menggenggam rumput hijau yang tengah tertiup angin. Sorot mata itu berubah menjadi sorot mata penuh sesal dan rindu. Senyum jahilnya tadi pun mendadak lenyap, berganti menjadi seulas senyum kepedihan hatinya.

"Kira-kira, adikku sudah jadi seperti apa ya sekarang..." gumamnya, "... apakah ia akan lompat dan memelukku sambil menangis, atau malah dendam kepadaku yang meninggalkannya begitu saja?"

"Entahlah..." aku menjawab pelan, "seharusnya ia sangat senang bertemu denganmu."

"Harapan tinggal harapan..." setelah berujar seperti itu, ia menutup kedua matanya dan melipat kedua tangannya di bawah kepala. Kurasa ia mencoba tidur sejenak, menenggelamkan rasa sesalnya jauh dalam hati.

Kami berdua hanyut dalam suasana tenang malam itu. Sedikit bau bir tercium olehku saat ia menguap lebar. Tanpa sadar, bibirku menyunggingkan senyum kecil kepadanya. Terlalu asyik bertukar cerita, bahkan kami melupakan sebuah hal penting.

"Aku senang sekali bisa bertukar cerita denganmu," kataku, "omong-omong, namaku Ludwig."

Pemuda itu mendadak menoleh kepadaku, kedua matanya menatapku lekat-lekat. Ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, mencengkeram dan menggoyang-goyangkan kedua bahuku sambil duduk –

"Kamu Ludwig? Serius, kamu benar-benar Ludwig Beilschmidt?"

"I –iya! Aduh, lepaskan a –"

"Oh, Ludwig..." ia memelukku erat sekali, "... aku rindu sekali padamu, adik kecilku..."

A –apa? Aku ini –adiknya? Yang benar saja –kami sama sekali tidak mirip! Kudorong dia kuat-kuat hingga akhirnya ia terlempar agak jauh dariku. Pemuda itu buru-buru menghampiriku lagi dan bicara sambil agak membungkuk di hadapanku.

"Ludwig –kamu melupakan aku?" mata merahnya menatapku berseri-seri, "Aku kakakmu, Ludwig! Aku Gilbert Beilschmidt! Jangan bilang kau lupa namaku juga?"

Lagi-lagi ia memelukku erat sekali di atas rumput –aku membalik posisi hingga berada di atas, namun ia berhasil menguasaiku lagi. Kami berguling-guling laksana bergulat di atas padang rumput –yang untungnya kosong.

"Jangan –bercanda!" jeritku, "Kakakku sudah –mati!"

"Kamu tega sekali, Luddie," ujarnya, "padahal aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu! Bagaimana kamu bisa lupa dengan kakakku yang _awesome_ ini..."

Tepat saat ia bicara seperti itu, aku berada di atas. Kata-kata itu –kakakku memang selalu membanggakan dirinya dengan kata itu. Ya, benar –hanya kakakku yang bisa narsis tingkat akut seperti itu!

"Ka... kak?"

"Benar, Luddie sayang..." ia terengah-engah, "...aku, kakakmu yang _awesome_, yang tak pernah mengizinkanmu minum alkohol, membuatkanmu _mashed potatoes_ yang kau puji berulang kali..."

Aku melepasnya. Terduduk di atas rerumputan, menunggu pemuda bermata merah itu bangkit, masih tidak percaya dengan kata-katanya.

"Kamu sudah ingat denganku?" tanyanya ramah, "Ayo, peluk aku, adikku yang manis... aku rindu sekali padamu."

Aku menatapnya ragu. Ia mengatakan hal itu seolah aku masih seorang bocah polos berusia sepuluh tahun. Aku sangat bahagia, senang, namun –kesal. Kenapa dia tidak meminta maaf lebih dahulu kepadaku? Kenapa dia bisa sebodoh itu meninggalkanku di rumah sendirian selama lima tahun berturut-turut, dengan secercah harapan kosong bahwa ia akan pulang?

"Tidak mau," kataku kesal, "kau bodoh."

"Apa?"

"Aku benci. Sudahlah, aku mau pu –"

Dalam hitungan detik aku sudah terbaring di rumput lagi –kini dialah yang ada di atasku. Aku tak sanggup bicara maupun melawannya. Ia tiga kali lebih kuat dari tadi –dan bibirnya telah mengunci bibirku. Berusaha meminta masuk namun kutolak berkali-kali hingga akhirnya ia mengakhiri ciumannya dan kudorong ia menjauh dariku.

"Kau sudah tidak perawan, ya," beraninya ia bicara begitu padaku, "kau pasti sudah lupa dengan janjimu padaku, iya 'kan?"

"A –apa sih?"

Pipiku memanas total –kenapa ia menciumku begitu? Kuseka kasar bibirku. Baru saja kami bertemu, belum lama kami berbincang-bincang, dan dia mengakuiku sebagai adiknya, menciumku, dan dia...

...dia mengingatkanku mengenai janjiku padanya –yang tak pernah kuikrarkan! Hei –memang apa yang aku janji –...

Mein Gott.

Kenapa aku bisa –lupa? Ah –tidak, kenapa aku bisa membuat janji seperti itu?

"Ah, payah sekali kau, padahal aku sangat menunggumu menepati janjimu," ia memutar mata merahnya, "'Kakak, aku sayang kakak... aku ingin terus bersama Kakak selamanya...' Kau mengatakan hal itu –"

" –saat aku berusia dua belas tahun..." akhirnya aku menjawabnya dengan lemah. Kuberanikan diri memeluknya dengan lembut. Aku memang merindukan kakakku. Aku tak pernah bisa melupakan kakakku begitu saja –dan aku sangat menyayanginya.

"Ich liebe dich, mein bruder..."

Akhirnya kukatakan. Sebuah rasa yang terpendam saat aku berusia dua belas tahun. Sebuah rasa yang sempat hilang seiring aku beranjak dewasa... Sebuah rasa yang bangkit kembali di tengah-tengah keramaian Oktoberfest malam ini...

Bulan Oktober, bulan yang sangat tak kusuka karena diadakannya Oktoberfest. Sebuah festival yang kuhindari karena larangan kakakku yang lama menghilang, yang selalu kubenci karena mengingatkanku kepadanya. Namun kini, Oktoberfest akan selalu menjadi kenangan termanis dalam hidupku dan kakakku.

End of Pemuda Bermata Merah

A/N\

AAAAAAAAA! /dorr /gubrak /meeong

Pe –pertama, saya ingin mengingatkan kembali bahwa fic ini saya publish untuk IHAFest Agustus dengan tema festival...

Ke –ke –kedua... saya ingin memberitahukan pembaca bahwa ide fic ini adalah original hasil saya bertapa semalaman di jamban dan membakar buku PR demi mendapat wangsit /disambit sendal gunung Po –pokoknya, bila ada kesamaan tema dan karakter maupun hal lainnya yang menyangkut fic ini, hal itu merupakan ketidaksengajaan atau kebetulan semata, dan saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas hal tersebut.

Lalu ketiga... saya mohon maaf kepada semua pihak yang kecewa berat dengan fic saya ini –bahkan saya lupa memberi peringatan bahwa Germancest akan membuat Anda ngeces –maksud saya atas 'gantung'-nya ending, kekacauan, typo, EyD, dan saudara-saudaranya yang selalu menghantui saya dan fic saya.

Terakhir, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Tuhan YME, para pembaca (baik yang kecewa ataupun sebaliknya), para panitia IHAFest yang telah memberi saya kesempatan untuk ikut, dan kepada semua kerabat serta kru yang terlibat –euh, maksud saya, sahabat-sahabat yang telah mendukung saya sepenuh hati dan menyemangati saya yang mulai sakaw akibat kekurangan doujinshi –eh, bukan, maksud saya sedikit mudah tertekan. Terima kasih, sekali lagi, telah membaca fic nggak jelas ini. Akhir kata, review hanya untuk mereka yang berminat.


End file.
